guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Amenor
The Guild of Amenor is a Guild which is no part of the continent of Historica. It lays thousand and thousand miles away on the Eilandica Continent. Since the Alliance with Ximus & Atlarka brought back peace to the continent, Amenor is sending regulary elite troops and vessels to Mpya Stedor and Kaliphlin to ensure their existence and power. Doing this, they hope to strength the friendship and trade between the Guilds. Trade Amenor is famous for it's wealth due to trading and their gold and gem mines. Popular tradeware are their wines, slaves, camels, exotic birds (and their delicious eggs), clothing, dyes, gold, gems, silver, ... . It's also the only place in the known world where the heavy metal Jotite can be found. Their Jotostone is demanded all over the globe as even it is very light, it is resistent against high pressure. For example the walls of Mpya Stedor are built with this stone. It has a very dry climate. The result of this is that only the coastal areas of the islands are habited by people who have to live by trading. Amenor is one of the wealthiest Guilds in the world and thanks to their tradenetwork, they have diplomatic influence in every corner of the known world. In the cities of Amenor, Havenor, Atmandor, Slavavor, Zazedor, Oud Atmandor, Mpya Slavavor, New Slavavor, Damedor and Talalor are recruitment camps where elite soldiers are created and sold to other Guilds. Geography The Eilandica continent can be seen as a 4point star from above, but consisting of all small islands. There are geographically seen 5 groups of Islands: *Msalaba Islands (central) *Mwezi Islands (East) *Baridi Islands (North) *Joto Islands (South) *Jioni Islands (West) All with their own climate and vegetation. There are 3 Guilds in control of the 5 Island Groups after the Peace Threaty of Crusador. Those 3 Guilds have declared a never ending Alliance, making peace a prominent value for its residents. *Ximus (Black & Red) => Controlling Msalaba Islands and the Mwezi Islands *Atlarka (White & Blue) => Controlling the Baridi Islands and the Northern part of the Jioni Islands *Amenor (Black & Gold) => Controlling the Joto Islands and the Southern part of the Jioni Islands Amenor is also the protector of the small Amazon Guild of Mi Amazonia, south east of Eilandica. History The southern Joto Islands were desolated for centuries long until some explorers discovered gold and gems. Many adventurers searched for wealth and moved to the mines, creating new cities and starting the trade with their old homecities in the Eilandica Continent. It didn't lasted long before the tribes from the Baridi Islands started raiding these cities full of gold, so the miners decided to invest in military and defence. As the raiders became more and more organised under their first RaidChiefs, Lord Rus Usa of Cracalor proposed to unite the different cities under one banner so he could develop a navy to defend the cities. The Guild of Cracalor was founded. This Guild lasted for thousand years until a nature disaster happened and the island where Cracalor was located on, was swallowed by the sea. At this time, the small mining villages were already powerfull and wealthy cities and they claimed all to be the new capital. A century of diplomatic war followed on this event but the battles could be count on a single hand. They all expected that the others would attack their city. The city of Amenor invested in the art of secret services and created an intellegence agency. One morning, they ended the Diplomatic War Century by putting the head of all the leaders of their rivals on a spear above the city gates of Amenor. The Guild of Amenor was founded. Under this new rule, the Guild of Amenor became the powerfull Guild it is nowadays. The Kings of Amenor: *Sultan Crax I *Sultan Nuh I *Sultan Crax II *Sultan Steh I *Sultan Steh II *Sultan Steh III *Sultan Nuh II *Sultan Pahax I *Sultan Crax II *Sultan Max I *Sultan Freh I *Sultan Moh I *Sultan Freh II *Sultan Nih I *Sultan Nuh III *Sultan Chah I *Sultan Steh IV *Sultan Steh V Sultan The current sultan of Amenor is Sultan Steh V, born as Prince Steh Samu ' ' The first lady is Queen Maaike Mzouri, queen of Mi Amazonia. They got 5 children: *The heir of Amenor, Lord Chah Samu. *Queen Rhosa, Queen of Atlarka *Princess Ely *Lord Moh Samu, Duke of the Jioni Colonies *Lord Max Samu the Adventurer, General of the Alleenridders, Lord of Everlast, Lord of the I.A.M.S. Just like all noblemen and richt traders of Amenor, the Sultan has a Harem, full of beautifull girls. Amenor and Historica Amenor is a reliable tradepartner of the Guild of Kaliphlin and one of the most important tradepartners of Mpya Stedor.. Amenor helped Mpya Stedor when founding the Intellegence Agency of Mpya Stedor, also functionating as the Intellegence Agency of Kaliphlin. Lord Max Samu is leading the I.A.M.S. and also his right hand, Sir Freh Poa, is from Amenor. Lord Max Samu is the youngest son of the current Sultan of Amenor, Sultan Steh V and one of the most important Knights of Mpya Stedor. Unlike all the Guilds who bought armies from Amenor, Sultan Steh V sends elitetroops to Mpya Stedor as a gift. The most notorious of them are the Temple Guards. The Amenori believe in the Godess of the Virgin. Every city has it's own temple (which also is used for other cultural events) and their own High Priestess, a beautifull virgin chosen for a period of 5 years. These virgins come from the City of Magador and have magical powers. The city of Mpya Stedor in Historica has this religion as well. Category:Guilds